


Just About Right

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Little Mary Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smiles at the routine, the same question that Mary asks Cas every time he puts her to sleep. He sees Cas squeeze her hand tightly as her eyes close, and Dean blinks back tears at his response. "As big as the sky, baby girl," Cas whispers, "but not as big as your Daddy's heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just About Right

**Author's Note:**

> On [ Tumblr. ](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/55343790873/and-then-daddy-jumped-in-the-water-to-save-the)

"And then Daddy jumped in the water to save the little boy," Cas says, smiling down at Mary.

Dean watches from the doorway, a lump in his throat. He'd been supposed to put Mary to bed tonight, but his class had run late and one of the hunters had stayed behind to ask him a long list of questions that seemed to never end. He'd just gotten home and, after looking at the time, headed straight to their daughter's room, knowing Cas would be putting her to bed.

"Papa," she murmurs softly, holding on to Cas's hand, "you were watching over them even then?"

Cas leans down to kiss her forehead and tuck her in under the covers properly. "I was always watching over them," he responds softly. "The same way Daddy and I have always watched over you."

Mary snuggles into her blanket. "How big were your wings, Papa?" she asked drowsily, her dark blond waves settling around her head in a halo. 

Dean smiles at the routine, the same question that Mary asks Cas every time he puts her to sleep. He sees Cas squeeze her hand tightly as her eyes close, and Dean blinks back tears at his response. "As big as the sky, baby girl," Cas whispers, "but not as big as your Daddy's heart."

Dean straightens and strides over to Mary's bed, placing his hand on Cas's shoulder. Cas looks up, surprised, and then smiles at Dean, settling a hand on his and rubbing his fingers soothingly. Dean crouches down and reaches out for his husband's and daughter's intertwined fingers. Mary opens her eyes and grins happily at the appearance of her Daddy.

"Papa's wings were beautiful, Mary," he says quietly, covering their hands with his. "But not as beautiful as his heart."

She squeezes both their hands tightly and then reaches her little arms up for a hug. They both lean in to her hug, laughing as they all knock heads together, and eventually settle their arms around their daughter and each other in a mess of a heap.

"And then Papa said he loves you, Daddy," she murmurs, "and you said you love him too. And then Uncle Sammy married you and then you found me and now you're going to find another baby so I can have a little brother and we're all going to live happily ever after."

"Sounds about right," Dean whispers into Cas's ear as their daughter drifts off. Cas smiles and leans in, pressing his lips to Dean's. "Just about right," he whispers back."


End file.
